


All the Drama, Boy, it’s Overkill

by alltears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M, NewYorkTimesAuthor!Burr, Nonbinary Character, advil mentions, hangovers, it's laf, whoops, whoops burr spilled an empty can of beans, whoops i said babygirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Congratulations to Mr. Alexander Hamilton and Mr. John Laurens on their new engagement’... Oh gosh, I’m sorry, John, I don’t know why I told him that!"</p><p>"But, Alex, we’re not even dating.”</p><p>(aka: the one where john and alex are "engaged" and wow do their friends ship them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Drama, Boy, it’s Overkill

John gaped down at the newspaper lying open on the table in front of him. He reread it twice, three times, and even four, but the words still remained the same on the page. John whipped his head and glanced around for his roommate.

“Alex? Alexander? Are you home?” He called. There was a muffled response that sounded more like a groan coming from Alex’s room. Their friend group was out pretty late last night, and unlucky for designated-driver John, Alex decided to have a drinking contest with his “buddy” Aaron - who works for the New York Times - until both of them were blackout. Que John driving in circles for a few hours until he finally recognized Burr’s house.

After grabbing an advil and a glass of water, he stuck the newspaper under his arm and rushed into the room. Alex himself couldn’t be seen, as he was completely swallowed by the quilt on his bed. John gently tapped his friend on the shoulder and placed the medicine on the end table. Alexander lifted the blanket off his head and blinked up at John tiredly as he scooted over to to make room on the mattress for him to sit.

“G’morning, John,” He mumbled out. John flopped down next Alex and laughed.

“Alexander, it’s 2 pm,” He stated matter-of-factly as he pulled out the article that caught his attention this morning. Alex blushed sheepishly at the words, and melted at the smile John was giving him. However, Alexander’s feeling swept away as he rolled his eyes when he saw the papers, probably since he tragically lost that drink-off with Aaron the previous night.

“C’mon, don’t read that un-opinionated crap. You know Burr’s thoughts are only formed to pander to the 8 people that read his bullshit,” Alex groaned, attempting to snatch the paper away. John lifted out of his reach at the last second, to Alex’s dismay. He pouted and slouched back against his pillows as John continued.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I was looking in the announcements section, and our good buddies over at the Times published something,” He paused. “Why is there an article announcing our engagement in the newspaper?” While Alexander’s face started with confusion, a realization dawned over him and he scrambled up to read the paragraph.

“‘Congratulations to Mr. Alexander Hamilton and Mr. John Laurens on their new engagement’... Oh gosh, I’m sorry, John, I don’t know why I told him that!” Alex babbled desperately, clutching the newspaper closer to his face to peer at it more intensely. John sighed and patted Alex’s shoulder comfortably, even though this was affecting him just as much. His mouth opened, hesitant to question further on why the hell this happened, when Alex continued.

“Burr was droning on and on about his new girlfriend, Theodosia, and how happy they were together, and I just...I had to one-up him! You understand, don’t you?” John nodded and pulled Alex into a hug. They sat there for a moment just relishing in each other’s… well, confusion and anxiety. After a lot of thinking, John pulled away and cocked his head at Alexander.

“But, Alex, we’re not even dating.”

“No, I know that. But. I thought we were convincing enough for him.”

John let out a “huh” at that response. It was a bit of a shock for this to be a new development in their lives. And maybe it was one that John was a bit uncomfortable but hey, no one even reads the paper anyways, right? At least, that was what they both assumed when Alex’s phone started ringing.

“Ugh… it’s so loud…” He fished his phone out from the drawer in his bedside table. “Hello? Lafayette? ...You’re outside the door? Fuck, okay, fine, you can come in!” A second after that, a large Frenchman hurdled into their apartment and in the bedroom, with Hercules trailing behind them. “God, am I the only one who’s hungover here?”

Lafayette still decided on using his “outdoor voice” for this particular conversation.

“Mon dieu, asswipes! You’re dating? Fiancés, even? Why wouldn’t you tell us, your good-nay, best friends? I-I am shocked, hurt, and destroyed!” Alex covered his ears with his hands to block out the noise, finally noticing the advil and swallowing it hurriedly with a huge gulp of water. Hercules, bless him, elbowed Lafayette in the arm to calm him down.

“What they meant to say was, congratulations!” He cleared up, giving what he hoped was a reassuring look to both of his friends. “Does your dad know yet?”

Fuck. That was one thing John had failed to remember. Henry Laurens had never been the most… supportive father growing up. He didn’t share many political views with his son, or any of his children really, so John being both Latino and gay put a bit of a damper on their relationship. John was fairly certain that Henry didn’t read the Times, or at least not the announcement section, but that didn’t stop his eyes from growing wide and a panic to rise in his chest.

“Oh, uh, God, no. No, I… I didn’t think about that. Alex, why didn’t you think about that?” John questioned frantically looking to Alex for answers.

“I don’t know, John, I’m sorry,” He started rubbing John’s back gently, trying to limit his worries. Lafayette’s gaze on them softened, and they joined them on the queen-sized bed. 

“It’ll all be okay, mon cheri, I’m certain this will work itself out. Just give it time, alright? If you and Alex are as in-love as it seems, then you can conquer anything that stands in your way, non?” John laughed awkwardly at that, and Alex removed his hands from John. Neither John nor Alex wanted to break the news to their friends, especially since both had at least a small part of them wishing it was real. So, they did what was easiest.

John nodded.

“Aww, I’m so very happy for you!” A grin broke out on Lafayette’s face, and they quickly wrapped their arms around Alex and John. A pounding on their front door broke the loving energy from the room, and soon Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler marched into the apartment with a similar gusto as Lafayette. Eliza was the one to speech first.

“Thank you, boys, for I am now 100 bucks richer!” 

“100 bucks? Why? God, Alexander, did you promise her money again? I know you mean well, but your last meal was a sandwich that you ate over the garbage can because we couldn’t afford any more paper plates!” John exclaimed. Hey, he wasn’t wrong. And when they did have plates, they were always those ones with the cartoon animal faces on them. (“But those are cool, John. You don’t understand what the cool kids are into now.”)

“No, she won the bet, idiots. I could’ve sworn it would take you at least another month for you to announce your relationship,” Angelica scowled at her sister, and then at Alex. John exchanged a wary glance with Alexander, because again, this whole thing wasn’t even real. Alex studied John for a minute before plastering a smile on his face and wrapping his arm around John’s shoulders.

“Well, it wasn’t really us. Dumb Burr can’t keep a secret, ya know?” 

“Oh, come on, you told Aaron Burr before us? As in Aaron Burr-ly-Has-Opinions?” Peggy expressed angrily. The room burst vibrantly at that, whether it was Lafayette yelling obscene French words or Eliza muttering “is that what we’re calling him now?” under her breath.

“Okay, quiet, quiet! We didn’t tell you guys, because...uh…fuck, okay, it’s not real. I’m sorry, everyone,” A silence fell at John’s words, contrasting the aura of the group from a mere 3 seconds earlier. The two explained everything as bluntly as they could. Hercules sighed when it was all over, and him and Laf stalked out of the apartment.  
“I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed in you two. But it doesn’t matter all that much. You’ll get together soon enough. It’s only a matter of time,” Eliza sang, swishing her blue skirt as she turned and walked out of the home with her sisters in tow. When the door finally shut, John let out a huff of air.

“Well shit. I’m glad that’s over with.”

“What, you didn’t enjoy being my fake fiance? I’m hurt, John,” Alexander mocked offense. John laughed, shaking his head and leaning over to rest it on Alex’s shoulder.

“Of course I did, babygirl, it’s just… what did Eliza mean by ‘it’s only a matter of time’?” Alex pondered this for a moment, searching for words to fill in for the ones he wanted to say. When he failed to do so, John lifted his head a mere inch or two away from Alexander’s. “I think, Alexander,” He was amazed by his own confidence. “I think it’s because of the way you look at me.”

Alexander stared.

Which proved John right.

And then he stopped staring, and started leaning in.

*****

To: Elizard

Congrats on that $100!

From: Elizard

holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is a thing. follow my tumblr hamforlams.tumblr.com for more updates of gays. title stolen from an Ariana Grande song.
> 
> funfact: first time i saw "peggy, angelica, a lizard" i started crying i laughed so hard
> 
> mon dieu - my god  
> mon cheri - my darling


End file.
